1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to filling valve apparatuses for filling a container with a fluid, such as filling a bottle with a beverage.
2. Description of Related Art
Beverage filling machines typically include a large number of filling valve apparatuses, such as 40, 60, 72, 100, 120, or 130 filling valve apparatuses on any one beverage filling machine. Each of the filling valve apparatuses operate in sequence to fill a series of containers with a desired beverage, for example. There are numerous configurations of filling valve apparatuses and a variety of different methods for performing the filling operation. However, one common feature relates to the gases being vented from the container during the filling of the container with the fluid. The venting is typically accomplished through the use of a movable or stationary vent tube.
Examples of movable vent tubes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,546 and 5,884,677, which may move between a closed position blocking the flow of fluid into the container and an open position allowing the flow of fluid into the container. As the fluid flows into the container the gases within the container are vented up through the vent tube until the container reaches a predetermined fill level. At this point, the vent tube is blocked to prevent any further ventilation of the gases, which in turn will automatically stop the flow of fluid. The fluid, however, can have a tendency to leak or drip into the container. As known to those skilled in the art, this leaking or dripping creates a host of problems.
One solution to reduce or even eliminate the leaking or dripping is to install a screen within the flow opening of the filling valve apparatus. Both the '546 and '677 patents disclose filling valve apparatuses having screens movably mounted to the vent tube. Surface tension is created between the screen and the fluid material, which operates to hold the fluid material within the holes of the screen. Screens however can have drawbacks. The screens are an added expense, can be difficult to install, will clog over time, and are subject to servicing.
Another solution to reduce or eliminate the leaking or dripping is to form a fluid trap in the filling valve apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,873 discloses a filling valve apparatus with a fluid trap, which eliminates the need for a screen. These types of designs, however, traditionally suffer from slow fill rates. Also, the flow of fluid can become agitated, which can cause foaming and a number of other problems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a filling valve apparatus that eliminates the use of a screen and maintains fast fill rates while retaining a laminar flow of the fluid passing into the container. Further, it would be advantageous to develop a filling valve apparatus that can be easily and quickly installed and serviced.